I Miss You
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: She whispers to the Paris skies, "I miss you." It's been months since she saw him. She misses him. Little does she know, he's closer to her than she thinks. RaphaelxMarie. ONESHOT


**I haven't written Rhythm Thief in a long time. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

_Raphael._

The name floated through Marie's head as she played her violin, distracting her. The music still came out, beautiful and colorful, but to Marie, she felt like she wasn't doing the piece justice. Sighing, she gently placed her violin down. She had been practicing for an upcoming concert, something she had been looking forward to for months, but ever since yesterday, she had felt melancholy.

_Marie was walking back home, breathing in the soft air of autumn. Paris was as its most peaceful. The destruction from Napoleon was long over, and everyone had gone back to their daily lives. Marie smiled at the happy faces. She was glad everything was back to normal. She was glad that-_

_"Weorf!"_

_The bark made Marie stop. Whipping around she yelled, "Fondue?" her face filled with hope. The expression fell from her face though, when she saw nothing there. Ironically, several cats were near her. No dog in sight._

_"Oh." She whispered. Shivering at an unexpected gust that played with her blonde hair, she hastened back home._

"Where are you Raphael?" Marie asked. She wanted to see him. After the ordeal with Napoleon, the red-haired boy had simply vanished. She hadn't seen him in months. She sighed, and walked towards her open window. Leaning her arms against the windowsill, she whispered,

"I want to talk to you again Raphael. I want to hear your voice. I want to dance with you again. I want to see you. I want," she said, her face blushing a little. "I wan to hold hands with you, one more time." She took a deep breath and concluded,

"I miss you. I still have so much to thank you for. Please, wherever you are, please be safe."

She wanted to see him. She really did. She wished she could at least contact him. She knew where he lived, but whenever she went to his house it was always empty, as if the owner disappeared.

_"Where could he be?"_ Marie asked herself. _"Was he caught by the authorities? Is he still returning paintings? How is he?"_

Maybe she was worrying too much about Raphael. He knew how to handle himself; he had proven it to her and to all of Paris. She just…

She just wanted to know if he was okay.

Just wanted to know…

Just wanted…

…To know…

Marie's eyes slowly became heavier and heavier. Soon, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, unaware that she had left her window open.

When Marie's breathing became heavy, a figure expertly jumped through the window and landed right next to the sleeping girl. Smiling, the figure bent down and gently picked her up. Walking over to her bed, he placed her in it, making sure to tuck her in. The figure then brushed some blonde hair away from her face and placed a small envelope on top of the girl's bed sheets. Looking down at the girl, the figure wanted to wake her up. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to talk to her again too. He had missed her so much.

Instead, he gently caressed her face, tucking some hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on the girl's cheek, not wanting to leave. He remained there for some time, just glad to be in the presence of Marie again. Just glad he could look at her angel-like face again.

Marie shifted slightly in her bed. "Raphael." She whispered in her dreams. The figure smiled.

"I'm here." He answered.

He remained by her side until soft lights of dawn illuminated the sky. Sighing, Raphael stood up; letting the few strands of Marie's hair that had been in his hands to fall off, back onto the pillow. Making his way towards the window, he didn't trust himself to look back. He was afraid that if he did, he would be tempted to wake her up. Shaking his head, he leapt from the windowsill back to the ground. He landed softly.

"Weorf!" A dog greeted him, wagging its tail. It cocked his head as if to say, "Did you talk to her?"

"I didn't Fondue. I wanted to talk to her, but a little longer. Just a little longer." The boy looked at his dog.

"Let's go."

When Marie awoke, it was morning. She yawned and stretched. She looked around, suddenly confused. Wasn't she practicing last night? When did she go to bed? She didn't remember sleeping in her bed. Wasn't she sleeping by the window?

She pushed the covers off, only for a small envelope to fall to the ground. Curious, Marie reached down and picked it up. Who had left her this? When had someone left this? She flipped it over. No name, no return address. Even more confused, she gently began to open the envelope. Sliding the letter out, she opened it and began to read.

_You improved a lot on your violin._

_I miss you too, but one day we will meet again._

_After all, you did it right, so you got the angels._

_-Phantom R_

Marie gasped and her eyes widened in shock. He was here? He was here! Not only that, but he was safe! Relief rushed through her. She pressed the letter to her chest. He they were going to meet again. They were! She was going to see him again!

Smiling, she looked towards the window. A single red rose was on the windowsill with a note attached.

_For the Angel of Paris._

**Yeah, they're in love. There's no denying it. Review please!**


End file.
